


The Hologram and Mrs. King

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Series: Angelfire Universe [16]
Category: Quantum Leap, Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19519180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: When Sam leaps into a housewife in Virginia who's keeping secrets, it's not going to be so easy to get the information they need.  Plus, Al's got a secret of his own.  Which ones will be revealed?Knowledge of QL premise and my Angelfire universe will help you understand events in this story. Not necessary to know Scarecrow and Mrs. King, but if you're here for them you should be fine, just note the story is told from the pov of QL characters.





	The Hologram and Mrs. King

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Quantum Fire #3

May 8, 1987:

The first thing I noticed on the leap was noise. Loud noise. The beat pounded through my body, one with my nervous system. There was something large inches from my face. I blinked, focusing better. To my shock, I realized what it was. A male crotch.

“Ooh boy...”

“You can say that again!” a woman next to me exclaimed.

The almost naked, _Chippendale?_ , continued to gyrate to the music and whistles. There was a bill in my hand, so I slipped it into his G-string with a smile, hoping to hell Al didn't pick that moment to show up. The dancer moved on amid wolf whistles, stopping at another table. I was back in one of those clubs, only this time I was one of the spectators. I wasn't sure it was an improvement. The jury was still out on that one.

Looking around told me it was definitely ladies' night. Women of all ages drooled, whistled, and grabbed, further proving what I already knew – they are worse than us men.

I took a gulp form the drink in front of me. Some fruity thing, definitely alcoholic.

“This is great, isn't it Amanda?” the foxy blond standing next to me asked.

“Uh... yeah, I guess so.”

“C'mon Amanda, let your hair down baby,” she coaxed. “Lee won't mind.”

“Lee?” I echoed suspiciously.

Blondie fixed me with an amused look. “Your husband?”

“My...” I gulped the rest of my drink. The leap I'd dreaded was here. I was a married woman.

**AL** :

Sam had leaped in finally, after a record three-week interval. I had to admit that after the insanity of the last leap, he needed the rejuv. So did I. I actually went up to Las Vegas with Theresa for three whole days. Her brother Kevin had a gig at Sands and we'd gone up to catch his comedy act. When I wasn't hanging out with the siblings and Kev's partner Tim, I spent my time by the pool soaking up the sun.

Then, a week later, a surprise bundle of joy entered my life. Things got a little hectic for awhile after that, but we were settling in pretty well now.

I was sitting at my desk, feet up next to the computer terminal, waiting for Ziggy to tell me something interesting on the leap Sam just entered. I bounced Peter on my lap while he played with an old Rubik's Cube of Sam's. I didn't know if he could grasp the concept yet (and was rather afraid to find out), but it kept him occupied while I was busy with Ziggy. I'd given Peter a couple of licorice sticks to chew on, his favorite. He handed one to me. I took it, maybe the kid had an idea there... I was trying to cut down on the cigars, at least in front of Peter. Now all I had to do was get him toilet-trained and my life would be perfect. Tests had certified him a perfectly healthy little boy, and, as my senses had already told me, a genetic product of Donna, Sam, and me. I wasn't interested in knowing any more than that. I wasn't about to let my son become the equivalent of a side-show freak to the scientific world. Only a handful of people sworn to secrecy, knew the truth.

That he would be a genius himself was no secret... Peter, not Ziggy. That sad excuse for a computer was sleeping on the job again. All I could get from him was next to nothing. Sam had leaped into Amanda King, a divorced housewife from Arlington, Virginia. She lived a quiet suburban life with her two teenage sons and mother. She worked for a small, documentary film company. It was a perfect – perfectly boring life, and Ziggy couldn't find a single thing to fix in the scenario.

I had some time, so I wanted to see if I could get something more concrete for Sam before I went to him. He usually got cranky when I couldn't give him at least a small tidbit. There was no rush, he'd probably leaped into the middle of grocery shopping, or something equally mundane.

I was just about to give up and head for the Imaging Chamber when Verbena Beeks poked her head in the door.

“Al, I think you'd better pay a visit to the Waiting Room.”

“What is it?” I asked, instantly on alert.

“Relax, nothing serious. I don't think. It's just that our visitor... I think you should talk to her. I have a feeling she might be able to give you information that Ziggy won't have.”

“Okay, on my way.” She had my curiosity. Verbena isn't prone to over-reactions, she's a pro. “Up you go, Sunshine.” I hoisted Peter in the air, watching him crow gleefully.

“Why don't you take Peter with you,” Beeks suggested. “It might put Amanda more at ease, since she has sons of her own.”

“Good idea,” I agreed, following her out of the door. “How's her memory?”

Verbena shrugged. “She won't tell us much of anything. Which leads me to believe she's not very Swiss-cheesed. She's too... evasive.”

_Evasive?_

**SAM** :

Luckily I leaped in towards the end of the evening. Within an hour I was being dropped off in front of a suburban house, bidding the blond, Francine from work I'd gathered, goodbye. I'd managed to do fairly well covering my ignorance, but she had given me several odd looks during the night. Fear of tripping up too badly decided me on keeping my mouth shut, complaining of a headache to cover my quietness.

That excuse just might come in handy again, I thought as I eased open the front door. I slipped in cautiously. The only light came from the TV in the living room. There was a couple on the couch, necking.

I began to tiptoe towards the back when I creaking floor board gave me away. The couple sprang apart.

“Amanda!” an older woman exclaimed, adjusting her blouse.

“Uh, your mother and I were just...” the man with her mumbled.

So she was my mother. I'd figured as much already, from my perusal of the wallet in my purse. “Mother!” I exclaimed, with appropriate shock at what I'd walked in on.

“Captain Curt was just... helping me study for my aviation test.”

_Captain Kirk?_

“I didn't think you'd be home so early,” she continued.

“Obviously,” I snickered to myself

“I'd better go,” Captain Curt said, hustling himself off the couch and putting on his jacket. He kissed mother's cheek, and said goodbye to us, and was out the door.

I looked at her.

“Amanda! _Studying_. I swear, ever since you finally got your own boyfriend....”

 _Boyfriend?_ I was cheating on my husband and my mother knew about it? I'd thought this family a nice, quiet normal one. I couldn't think of anything to say to her, so I kept silent.

“Well, I'm going to bed.” Mother turned off the television and started up the stairs.

I followed in her heels, wanting a hint as to which room was mine. And was my husband waiting for me?

Mother stopped in front of one of the doors. “Well, goodnight Amanda.” She kissed me on the cheek. “And, tomorrow, I want to know all about how your night was.”

“Yes, mother.” I got lucky. Instead of going inside the room, she continued down to another door, opened it and disappeared inside. The one I was in front of had to be mine.

I opened the door very slowly, peeking inside. It was too dark to make out much, so I was forced to enter. It didn't look like there was anyone in the bed, but I couldn't be absolutely sure. I felt around the wall for a light switch and when my hand made contact I hit it, bathing the room in light. It was empty. I heaved a sigh of relief, and closed the door behind me.

The photographs I'd found in the wallet showed two young boys, her mother, and a good-looking man in a suit, who I'd assumed was her husband, judging from what Francine had said. The belongings in the room convinced me it was Amanda's, but there weren't any male items in sight. Maybe they were divorced? I didn't have a wedding ring on. It would explain a lot.

Things were looking up. I started getting ready for bed.

**AL** :

Peter and I entered the Waiting Room. Amanda King sat at the table, fidgeting nervously. She was an attractive woman, not at all the image of the little housewife I'd had.

King jumped up when she heard us. I caught a hint of fear in her eyes before they moved to take in Peter. I got the impression she was surprised to see a child.

I smiled reassuringly. “Hello, Mrs. King. I hear you want to talk to the man in charge. I'm him.” I held out my hand. “Al Calavicci."

After a hesitant handshake, Amanda looked down my little boy.

“This is my son, Peter.”

When she smiled genuinely, I knew our gambit had worked, he put her more at ease. “Hello Peter, how are you?” she asked.

“Say hello, Mr. Sunshine,” I prompted.

“Hello Mr. Sunshine!” he repeated with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Amanda laughed, relaxing further. The kid was a natural.

“He's a real wise guy,” I commented, ruffling his hair.

“How--” she started to speak, then fell silent. The wary look was back in her eyes.

Beeks was right, this was one cool customer. One that had a secret. Simple housewife? I suspected not. “Why don't we sit down and talk,” I suggested. I let Peter loose to roam around the room, keeping an eye on each of them. “Not that there's much I can tell you, but...”

“Am I a prisoner?” she asked suddenly. “Because all I can tell you is my name.”

I propped my chin in my hand and regarded her carefully. “No, you are definitely not a prisoner.”

“How did you get me here?”

“What's the last thing you remember?” I asked.

“I was...” she paused, blushing. “I was at one of those clubs that have the male dancers – it was Francine's idea, she dragged me along. Did that man have some kind of knock-out gas in his G string? I wondered why he was so close...”

“Knock out gas? G string?” I shook my head, wishing I had a cigar instead of a licorice stick.

“This is some kind of secret mission for IFF, isn't it? Listen, I'm really getting tired of this 'need to know basis' stuff. What do I need to do?”

My eyes widened as the impact of her words hit. Sounds like some kind of... spy stuff. “Oh boy.”

“I have top security clearance now, I don't understand why you can't just tell me everything.”

“I'll tell you what, why don't I go check out a few things, then get back to you.” I rose, collecting my son.

“Where Lee?” She demanded when I headed for the door.

I elected not to answer. “If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be back soon, I promise.”

**SAM** :

I was just crawling into bed when I heard the Imaging Chamber Door. I turned on the bedside light as Al stepped in.

“You look cute in that granny nightgown,” was his greeting to me. “Doesn't Amanda have anything...frilly, sexy, seductive?” He gestured with the licorice he held in his hand. I wondered if he'd run out of cigars.

“Al!”

“I bet she does,” he accused. “You knew I was coming, the least you could do is dress up for me.”

I glared at him. “It's gonna be one of _those_ leaps, isn't it, Al?” I wasn't looking forward to dealing with his lewd comments. “What do you have on this leap?”

“Well, Ziggy says there's a 99% chance you're here to find the missing coffee pot.”

“Very funny, Al.”

“This is a tricky one,” he admitted, his concentration on the handlink. “Damn!” he swore at it then sighed. “What have you found out about Amanda?”

“She's a housewife that works for some film company. Am I married?” I blurted. I had to end my confusion.

Al looked up from the link and shook his head. “How quickly they forget...” he drawled mournfully. “Must have been all those hot, sweaty, musky, male bodies in skimpy underwear that Swiss-cheesed you.”

“I'm not talking about us!” I hissed, exasperated. “I...how'd you know about the club?”

“Amanda told me. And as far as we know, you're--she's divorced.”

“From Lee.”

“Lee?” He looked up at me. “Do you know who Lee is?”

“Her ex-husband?”

Al shook his head, glancing at the link. “Her ex's name is Joe King. He just remarried, as a matter of fact.”

“Then who is Lee?” I repeated, confused.

“That's what I just asked you!” he answered.

“Her girlfriend Francine said Lee is her husband, but there's no man here that I can tell.”

“She has a girlfriend, _too?_ ”

“Al, I swear...” I threatened. “Just tell me what the hell is going on here, please.”

“I wish I knew,” he replied, fiddling with the link some more. “Sam, this isn't just a simple housewife. IFF is a front for a secret government agency. She's a spy.”

“ _What_?”

“And when Ziggy tried to get into their files, they clamped shut tighter than a puritanical virgin's thighs. Nothing in this woman's personal life seems to need intervention. We're trying to run checks on her associates at IFF but that's a long shot too, considering the line of work they're really in. If we can't get into their computers, it'll be almost impossible to figure out what's going on.”

“I could try to do some computer snooping while at work tomorrow,” I suggested.

“Yeah, but that's only gonna tell you the present. We need to get Ziggy into those files. This woman has a whole secret life here.”

“You have top security clearance.”

Al looked at me. “Yeah, and I'm going to be making a lot of calls when I leave the IC. Still, they won't want us in their business any more than we'd want _them_ snooping around inside Ziggy.” He turned his attention to reading some incoming data. “Oh, okay. Lee Stetson. He's an associate of Amanda's at the agency. You mentioned a Francine. That's another, Francine Desmond.”

The situation was beginning to get a bit clearer, thankfully. “She said Lee was my—Amanda's husband, and Amanda's mother mentioned a boyfriend. Secret husband?” I ventured.

Al considered it. “That makes sense, them being spies. And if they happen to also be partners...like the police force, they don't usually let married couples work together. That might be the reason for them to keep it a secret, so be careful you don't blow it for them tomorrow. The Agency might not know either.”

“What kind of a marriage is _that?_ ” I asked.

“What are you, disappointed or something? You ought to be relieved. Besides, look at _us_.”

“We're not hiding anything.” I set him straight on the difference right away. I wasn't letting any misunderstandings get started this time.

“What'd you do, take out an announcement in the Alamogordo Daily News, _too_?” he asked with a grin to let me know he was teasing.

“Front page,” I told him, smiling back.

“Oh, speaking of newspaper ads, we did put one out in the lost-and-found section... for the lost coffee pot. So far, nobody's seen it.”

“Am I ever going to hear the end of that?” I asked.

“Probably not. Anyway, I guess I'd better get back and get to work on this one.” Al paused. “How are you feeling? You okay?”

I knew the source of the concern in his voice and eyes. My behavior in the previous leap. The subject, Vietnam MIA's, was too close to feelings I hadn't dealt with myself. I'd spent the leap coming to terms with things. “I'm fine, now. In the manic stage of my manic-depression,” I assured him wryly.

“Very funny,” Al answered in a way which told me he didn't find it such at all. “Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, lover. Listen, don't do any snooping unless you're positive there's no risk involved. Just keep your eyes and ears open until you hear from me. If you got caught at something like that, it would be very nasty for Amanda. We don't need her getting accused as a double-agent or something.”

I help up my hand. “I won't do a thing. Scout's honor.” I grinned.

“Oh, God!” he exclaimed.

“Sleaze honor?” I tried.

Al grinned and winked. “Good boy.”

**AL**

I spent most of the night between working with Ziggy and playing telephone tag. We didn't find out anything more than I already had, and I didn't like it. It was way too dangerous for Sam to go snooping around in classified files. Even if he could manage to figure out the codes to get into the computer system, most of it would probably mean nothing to him. There was an easier way. I decided to follow _my_ instincts, and play it safe for a change. We had that luxury this time.

Peter and I had breakfast with Amanda in the morning. We talked casually at first; she told me about her sons and I spoke of how challenging it was to find myself a first-time father at my age, raising a son on my own. She was definitely more relaxed, thankfully having decided we couldn't possibly be the enemy. Mind you, she wasn't giving away anything for free, either. I admired her intelligence and spunk. It deserved respect.

I pushed aside my breakfast plate and reached into my pocket. “Okay, Amanda, we have a... situation here, and it isn't good. As you've figured out, we are part of a secret government complex. Technically I'm not supposed to tell you anything, just as you aren't supposed to tell me anything about your Agency. But we're all in big trouble here, and the only way out is for us to trust each other.” I handed her my official I.D.

Amanda studied it, eyes showing confusion when she got to the date. “1992?”

“That's the date it was renewed, “I agreed evasively. “I trust, with your high level security clearance, you know that you can't ever repeat anything I'm about to tell you. To _anyone_.”

Amanda nodded silently.

“Good. Welcome to Project Quantum Leap.”

**SAM** :

I was just finishing the hectic morning routine of making breakfast and getting kids ready for school. I was out in front of the house, seeing them all off as Dotty, Amanda's mother as I'd learned was her name, drove them to school. Amanda had to be an amazing woman to be able to juggle two energetic lives like she did.

As I was wondering what would make a woman with such a beautiful family take up a dangerous job like becoming a spy... A gorgeous silver Corvette pulled up to the curb and a man got out, walking towards me. I had a feeling I was about to find out.

Of course I recognized him from her photos. He waved to the others as they drove away, and put an arm around my waist. “Hi,” he said, and gave me a very nice kiss. Al was right, it was going to be a tricky leap.

“Good morning, Lee.”

Lee kept his arm around me as we went to the car, and opened the passenger door for me. It seemed like Amanda had gotten herself a good catch. Clean cut, a gentleman, and a killer smile.

As we drove toward D.C. I wracked my brain for something to say. I hoped Lee would help me out, but he seemed like the quiet type. I ended up making a comment or two about the weather and traffic, then lapsing into silence. Sometimes though, silences can be enlightening.

Eventually I heard a sigh from Lee. “Look Amanda, you're not still angry with me, are you?”

 _Ah, a fight of some sort. Figures._ “Well...” I let it trail off, fishing.

“I thought we discussed it and decided mutually. Now that we're married... it's just not a good idea for us both to be out in the field together. We _agreed_ , Lee stressed.

I didn't have enough information to hold up my end of the discussion, but I had a feeling I knew who had gotten the _choice_ assignments now that they weren't working together anymore. I decided to bluff my way for a few hours, and hope to hell Al had more information for me when he finally arrived. “Let's discuss this...after work.”

Lee sighed again, and the rest of the ride was a silent one.

**AL** :

“I know this is going to be difficult to believe, Amanda, but you _are_ in the future. A scientist named Samuel Beckett created a machine designed to send a person through time and.” I handed her the issue of Time Magazine with Sam on the cover. “We had a...malfunction of sorts that sent him into the past beyond our ability to retrieve him. He's stuck out there. Following me so far?” She nodded. “Good, 'cause it gets more complicated. He's been leaping from place to place like this for years now. Every time he lands somewhere, it's to change the past, prevent a mistake from being made. If he doesn't succeed, he won't leave...and you'll be stuck here.”

“What?! Amanda exclaimed, alarmed. “If he's there, and I'm here...”

I rubbed a hand over my face. “He's leaped into your life and temporarily replaced you.” I led her into the other room, over to the mirror.

Amanda looked down, then jumped back in shock. “Oh my God!”

“Your aura surrounds him as well, causing everyone in your life to think he's you.”

“Lee...” she blurted.

“Your husband?” Amanda nodded, and I smiled slightly. “Don't worry, Sam's become an expert at adjusting to different situations.”

“We don't live together... well, we spend weekends together, mostly.

I nodded in relief. “Hopefully this'll be over by then.”

It was a lot for Amanda to digest at once, but she was trying. It was kind of hard not to believe my story, with that reflection starting back at her. As we talked, she glanced down every now and then.

“What is he there to change?” she asked.

“We don't know, that's the problem. It could have something to do with a case of yours. If so, we can't get into the files to get the information we need, everything's still classified to the hilt. If we could, maybe we'd see a job that went bad—that _will_ go bad in your future, something like that. Then we'd know what to fix.”

“That doesn't sound too hard,” Amanda said. “I know all the access codes. I'm pretty good with computers, I could help...” She stopped and looked at me, hard. “Unless you're lying and that's what you're after.”

“What do you need from me to believe me?” I asked her.

“Well...”

XXX

After a few newspapers, some television, a trip into the Imaging Chamber with me (that Sam didn't know about), and talking with Peter, Verbena, and Ziggy, Amanda finally let down her guard the rest of the way (turns out Peter was the linchpin, she didn't believe a little child could lie so elaborately without tripping up).

As Amanda got to work on the computer, I fixed us some coffee and grabbed a Slim Jim. Peter was amusing himself in his playpen in the corner. Maybe soon I'd grow out of it, but right now, he didn't often leave my sight. I didn't like using the mesh prison very often either, but it kept him from getting himself into mischief... more or less.

“How about your personal life,” I asked Amanda as I handed her a cup. “We'd ruled out anything going very wrong there, but maybe you know something we don't. Anything Sam needs to know about your situation?”

Amanda hesitated, and I could tell there was something. “Well, Lee and I are married, but only a few people know about it. Francine, and Billy our boss. We're breaking my family in slowly. They didn't even know him before, now they know him as my boyfriend.”

“Your boss knows you're married?”

“He's on our side, but he's only the head of operations. Although I don't know why that makes a difference now, we don't work together anymore.”

I heard a tinge of sadness in her voice, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to channel Dr. Beeks. “Why is that?”

“He...because of my family. We felt it was too risky having us both out in the field together. If anything happened...”

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“There was an incident right before we got engaged. I was kidnapped, and they used me to get to Lee. Then, one of his family – that's what we call our informants – his son was kidnapped, to get to him. Lee's afraid of that happening to _our_ family.”

“I get the feeling that you aren't happy with the new arrangement.”

“I agreed to wait before making our marriage public because I didn't want to _lose_ my partner.”

“And you did anyway?” I prompted.

“It's not that I don't love Lee, but I just finished my formal Agency training. I feel like I'm...you know, being all I can be. Doing my part for our country. As far as being out in the field goes... we worked so _good_ together. We've been partners ever since I came into IFF. For all those years, I watched his back, even without any training. Now I realize I can't stand hanging around the office...waiting, while he's out there alone. I want to be able to _be_ there if he needs me.”

“I know exactly how you feel,” I told her. Strangely enough, it seemed we had a lot of common ground. “Sam and I have been partners a long time, too. It's hard watching him go through all this, and not being able to offer any physical help.”

“Hey, at this point, I'd settle for being a hologram,” she told me. “At least I could still watch his back by being a lookout.”

“You may get your chance.” I winked at her. “I have to go check in on Sam and fill him in. I'll be back soon. If you find out anything important--”

“Tell the guards outside the door?” she suggested.

I smiled. “Just a precaution. Personally, I trust you.”

“I understand. After all, we both work for Uncle Sam.”

I grinned, turning my attention to Peter, who was busy scaling his playpen. It was proving to be a handful to keep an eye on him and do my work as well.

Amanda followed my gaze, smiling. “You can leave him here if you want, I'll be glad to keep an eye on him.”

“You don't know what you're getting yourself into,” I warned.

“I raised _two_ sons,” she reminded me.

“You're an amazing woman, Amanda Stetson.” We laughed together. “Well, I'd better go and see what trouble the other kid has gotten himself into since I left him.”

**SAM** :

I'd bluffed my way through many a difficult situation, but this was by far the most unsettling. From the outside, IFF looked like an old house in the same style as the others on the street... but once inside, things changed. I got past the scary looking woman at the desk by the front door, only to follow Lee over to a closet. He pushed some coats aside and beckoned me inside. The door closed. A sinking feeling like I'd left my stomach below above me told me we were in an elevator. Moments later we were arriving at a complex underground security network.

I followed Lee to an office with the name William Melrose on the door. He knocked, and a voice told us to enter.

Inside the office, a pudgy black man sat behind the desk, reading the morning paper. “Good morning, Amanda, Lee.”

“You said you wanted to see us, Billy? What's up?” Lee asked.

Melrose frowned. “Nothing too good, but then it may be nothing. It concerns one of your family.”

 _Family?_ I wondered if that could have to do with why I was there.

Concern graced Lee's features. “Who?”

"Ramsey Walsh.”

“The last I heard, he was safely tucked away within the Soviet peasant life,” Lee told him.

“Not any longer, it seems. Our intelligence says he's been offered a deal from the Soviet government in exchange for immunity. He's already in the country, word has it, to do whatever they sent him here for.”

I had no idea what we were talking about, so I listened intently.

“It's got to be a set up,” Lee shot out. “Ramsey isn't stupid enough to believe they'd really give him immunity.”

“Nevertheless, the word is out. Somebody blew his cover.”

“I've got to contact him,” Lee said.

“Lee, Dr. Smith was the one who brought it to me, he was contacted anonymously. You know what that means.”

Lee groaned. From that and the look on Billy's face, I knew this Dr. Smith wasn't their favorite person.

“How long did he give us?” Lee asked.

“Forty-eight hours, and as you know that's generous, for him. After the time is up, he's going to place a shoot-to-kill order on Ramsey.”

“Damn,” Lee swore softly.

I was appalled. “What happened to innocent until proven guilty?” I couldn't help asking. I knew the government was capable of some very underhanded things, but this man Smith sounded like one of the worst cold hearted.

“Are you feeling all right, Amanda?” Lee asked me. “You know as well as I do, with Smith it's guilty until proven innocent. Okay Billy, I'll find Ramsey before then.”

Melrose nodded. “Good luck.”

It was high-tech-meets-antiquity. I went back up through the closet elevator...wondering if their back up was the telephone booth. Maybe they had shoe phones, too.

Then onto an old staircase where we actually had to walk up a flight, arriving at a door at the top. It said Q Bureau. We entered and Lee immediately went to a large desk. I assumed the smaller one in the corner was mine. I sat down at it, wondering what was next.

“Amanda, I'm going to go out and see if I can find Ramsey, I want you to check through the files and see if you can find any correlations between what's going on now and anything Ramsey might have been involved with in the past. Maybe there's some reason they want him on their side or dead. I'll check in later.” With that, he left.

I stared at the closing door. “That's it??” I muttered to myself. “Not even a goodbye kiss? No please, or thank you?!”

“Oh, pleeeeease...please...” Al's voice moaned in mock ecstasy.

“You sleaze!” I complained, turning to him. “How long have you been there?”

“Just got here. I been checking out this Francine, down in communications. Well, actually she's Billy's assistant. Luckily Billy.”

“Al! Do you have anything for me? On the leap!” I added quickly.

“Plenty,” he answered smugly. “With more on the way. What's going on here?”

I told him about the meeting with Melrose, and where Lee had gone.

Al fed the info into the handlink. “It's too soon to have anything on what you just gave us. But as far as your job goes, I've got all the computer access codes you'll need right here. You can probably get that information quicker than we could, since you're dealing with new files, not several years' old ones.” He held out the link so I could read. “Here, commit this to memory.”

“Okay, I'll get to work. Who's Dr. Smith?” I asked. “Can you get anything on him?”

Al punched some buttons. “Nothing from Ziggy, hold on. Okay...” he paused, reading. “This Smith is a real nozzle. He's the head of the Agency. Cold hearted bastard who doesn't care about anybody but himself. Unbelievable,” he decreed, shaking his head. “Some of his attitudes give Hitler a run for his money.”

“How'd you find out all this stuff so quickly anyway?” I asked. “Last I heard, it was going to be near impossible.”

“Amanda told us,” he admitted.

“Amanda?”

“She has top security clearance, Sam. And this job would be impossible without her help. Where do you think I got the access codes from? She can give you anything you need to know.”

“She knows everything?” I asked, slightly amazed. He nodded. “How is she taking the information?”

“In stride. She's something else.” He chewed on a Slim Jim thoughtfully. “She says to be very wary of this Dr. Smith. Keep clear of him. By the way, you were right about Amanda and Lee. They're married, but decided to keep it secret.”

“I figured that out, Al. I did spend the morning with him.”

“Amanda didn't always do this secretary work. When she started, with no training, she was out in the field with Lee. Now that they're married, he decided it was too risky. She regrets it, I think. I'm wondering if that might have something to do with why you're here. Maybe to keep their partnership together.”

I glanced at the desk in front of me. “I agree it's a bum deal. But you of all people should understand why he doesn't want her out there. Remember when you leaped into that hobo? If you could take my place to keep me safe, I know you'd try.”

Al stared at me for a minute. “Fascinating,” he finally murmured.

“What's that supposed to mean?” I asked.

He paused, then shrugged. “Amanda and Lee are _partners_. She was out there watching his back and saving his butt – just like I do for you. Now she had to sit behind a desk and wait.”

“You're identifying with her. What if you were Lee?” I asked him.

A strange look I couldn't begin to identify came onto Al's face. He shrugged again. “We're not them,” he said in an odd tone. “Her kids are almost grown up now, it's the life they both chose.” He sighed heavily. “I guess having kids changes a person's thinking. But from talking to her, I can tell _she's_ not happy with the situation. After spending all her life as a housewife and mother, she's just now coming into her own. She passed all the Agency training courses, got her own badge and security clearance. She really believes in what she's doing, too. More than Lee does, I think. Regardless of what I would do in her place, I can understand her, too.”

“Since the kids are grown up, she doesn't owe them as much of herself as she once did. It's time for them to get lives of their own. Unless... Lee wants more children,” I ventured a guess.

“Isn't that always the case in situations like this?” he asked. “I'll try and find a delicate way of asking Amanda about it.”

“She's been through four hour feedings and messy diapers.”

“Lucky lady,” Al commented, playing with his Slim Jim.

“Al,” I asked, as a stray unrelated through occurred to me. “First I see you with a licorice stick, now a Slim Jim. Are you trying to quit smoking??”

“Not quit, just cut down.”

“That's amazing. I could never get you to quit. How did this come about?”

“Maybe there's somebody on this earth more persuasive then you,” he told me with a strange, teasing glint in his eyes.

I knew better than that, but one answer did present itself. “Don't tell me, Amanda can't stand cigar smoke, so you're forced to be a gentleman and stick to substitutes until she's gone.”

“What do you mean, forced? I _am_ a gentleman...unlike some guys I know.”

Not wanting to get into a long verbal volleyball game with him, I decided to swerve the topic back. “Sticks and stones,” I said. “Anyway, is that why we're here? To settle the problem between Lee and Amanda?”

“We don't know yet. Personally, I think there's more to it than just that. Hopefully, it won't take long now to find out.”

I stared at the neat pile of folders in front of me. “I don't like the idea of the woman getting stuck with the secretary work either, especially after what you told me of her hard work to get where she is... but I can see both their sides. I hope that's not why we're here, if so, it's not going to be an easy decision.”

“We have an ace in the hole this time for sure though,” he said.

“What?”

“Amanda.”

**AL** :

When I went back I sprung Amanda for lunch, figuring she'd be much more comfortable at my apartment than the office or Waiting Room. Besides, I would have felt rude if I'd left her alone at this point, and I didn't want to subject Peter to a whole day in the office, either. I could have set him up with a babysitter, the rest of the staff was only too happy to help out... but I would have missed him.

After Peter was fed and watered, he scampered off to play with his toys.

“Are you divorced?” Amanda asked me, watching Peter play.

I grinned. “Five...six...five times, actually,” I admitted.

“Oh dear! You must really like being married.”

“About as much as I like being divorced. I just decided to keep practicing 'till I got it right. Although I like your approach better.”

“I wasn't looking for Lee, he just came into my life one day and it was never the same. I owe him that.”

“That doesn't mean you have to repay him by letting him take it away from you.”

“I'm just...confused right not. I wanted some time to think things over. Is Peter your only child?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Yes he is.”

“I knew it. I could tell by the way you are with him, the way you look at him.”

“He's my little miracle.” I smiled in his direction. “I never thought I”d be facing dirty diapers, at my age.”

“Before he came along, did you ever regret not having any kids?”

I could follow her train of thought, which told me Lee had indeed mentioned having children. I studied her as she watched Peter. One of the many things my talk with Sam had brought up in my mind was that we might be influencing the leap right here. Seeing me with my son got her thinking about Lee having a child of his own. And Peter was a charmer.

I considered my words before finally answering. “Once in awhile I'd see a cute kid and wonder, but it wasn't something that weighed heavily on my mind... Peter is really Sam's child. He was conceived when we managed to get Sam home briefly. When he couldn't stay, his wife got tired of waiting and left. So I'm raising him alone. And I'm just as crazy about him as I'd be if he was, no difference.”

I let her absorb my words. Okay, so I'd fibbed, maybe trying to influence her thinking a bit. One thing was true though, even if Peter had been only Sam's and not mine too, I'd still love him just as much. Because of my love for Sam. Maybe Jamie and Phillip were almost adults themselves, but why should it be mandatory for Lee to have 'his own' kids? I decided that male/female couples took too much for granted sometimes. Sam and I had been lucky... we had a child together. I could easily envision another scenario where I'd want to see a little junior Sam running around, be chagrined at the prospect of never seeing it.

What I'd gotten was a junior Sam/Al. Boy, was I in trouble!

Then there was the other subject my talk with Sam had brought up. Being a father was already changing me. My first priority was Peter, dedicated to seeing he had the best possible life. If I was in Amanda's situation... I'd only be thinking of my child. It was hard to look at a little baby and see ahead, but I wasn't sure his age would change my feelings. Someday, when he had a life of his own, I might think differently...but I doubted it. Not as long as he needed me to be there for him, even just emotionally.

There was a difference between me and Amanda though. I'd foregone the family in favor of an illustrious career of accomplishments. I'd done all that stuff first, now it was time to settle down. In Amanda's case it was just the opposite.

Sam was right. I hoped to hell we were there for an entirely different reason. I didn't want to touch the issue with a ten foot pole.

“It's a tough decision, Amanda,” I told her. “I guess you just have to listen to yourself. What do you really want, inside? Because that's the only way the decision you make will be the right one.”

“Maybe Sam is there to make it for me.”

I shook my head. “I hope not. If so, we're all in a lot of trouble. We both agree its not for us to decide.”

Amanda sighed. “Then I'd better get back to Ziggy and keep looking for something else.”

“Peter,” I called. “We're leaving now.”

He ran over to my side. “Good,” he announced as I lifted him up.

“Why?” I asked, straightening his shirt. “Don't you like being home?”

“I like being where you are, daddy.” He put his arms around my neck for a hug.

“You're going to spoil him rotten,” Amanda warned with a smile.

“I don't stand a chance! Besides, I've only had him a couple of weeks. I know I have to start leaving him home eventually.”

“The longer you wait, the harder it gets. Do you have any daycare facilities at the Project?” she asked.

“Hey... that's a good idea. We have other parents who might appreciate not having to worry about babysitters during the day, and the kids would be right here. We have quite a lot of extra room to use.” I started making plans in my head. “Thanks for the inspiration.”

“It takes a mother to think of these things.” She ruffled Peter's hair. I guess something in my face fell, because she put her hand on my arm. “You're doing a fine job, from what I've seen.”

“It's...kind of a sensitive subject for me. My mother left us when we were young and I never...” I hadn't any intentions of using Amanda for psycho-therapy, so I shut my mouth.

“What's important is the quality of the parenting. I raised two boys without a father. I had my moments of doubt and fear, plenty of them. And it was my choice to divorce Joe. But I think they turned out to be terrific young men, even if I'm tooting my own horn.”

She was right. My respect of her increased even more. She'd made me realize there was a big difference between me and Peter. I'd had a pretty miserable life, my mother leaving was only the beginning, even if I did tend to blame her for all my troubles. I didn't have a father around either, most of the time.

“Thanks Amanda. You opened my eyes to some things.”

“Mine, too,” she said, but didn't elaborate. I didn't press, after all, it wasn't my business unless she wanted to talk about it.

XXX

I checked on Sam briefly. Lee still hadn't returned, and he was hard at work at the computer. We discussed the possibility of Ramsey being part of why we were there, then I went back to have Amanda check on that.

“That's funny,” Amanda commented.

“What?” I asked, learning closer.

“Lee's report on Ramsey says he made contact, today, but the reports stop after that. No follow up.”

“Why don't you check into Lee's file,” I suggested. “See what's going on with him.”

I watched as she accessed the Stetson file. We scanned the information together.

“Oh my God...” she breathed, stricken, as we read the screen.

It said Lee Stetson died on May 8 th . Tomorrow.

I took hold of Amanda's trembling shoulders. “That's what we're here to change,” I assured her, going for confirmation from Ziggy while keeping one hand on her shoulder in support.

I wasn't there, was I?” Her hands replaced mine on the keyboard, calling up the Agency report on the incident. “I wasn't there to watch his back and he got killed.”

“He's not going to die, Amanda! Sam will prevent it. That's his job.” I got Ziggy working on the specifics of the situation, and forced her away from the screen. I gripped her arms tightly, looking into her frightened eyes. “Lee is _not_ going to die.”

“It was my mistake that you're there to change. I made the wrong decision.”

I could recognize the guilt, I was an expert on the subject. “It's going to be okay. The Universe has given you a chance to change that.”

“Until next time?” Her eyes lit with something dangerous. Dawning realization of the secrets we held here.

I took her hands to keep them away from the computer. “I can't let you see your future, Amanda. I'll lock you back up in the Waiting Room if I have to,” I said sternly, knowing that was exactly what I had to do.

“So if I made another stupid mistake that cost him his life, you wouldn't tell me?”

“The Force that sent Sam to help you wouldn't let it happen like that. Trust me.” I got Amanda a glass of water, dreading my next move. I had to consult with Ziggy, then get to Sam with the new developments. That meant I had to leave Amanda to wait and worry.

“I'm sorry, Amanda,” I told her after she was somewhat calmer.

“I know. I have to go back into the Waiting Room now.”

I nodded.

“You'll come and tell me as soon as you know anything?”

“You bet. And don't worry, Sam's the best. Besides, it's easy to prevent something when you know exactly what's going to happen.”

I hoped.

**SAM** :

Lee finally returned. I looked up at his arrival, stretching and rubbing my eyes. Despite it all, I'd gotten quite an impressive collection of information. It didn't mean much to me, but I hoped Lee would be able to get something out of it.

Lee came and sat down on the corner of my desk, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry I didn't check in. I got so involved in trying to find Ramsey...”

“Any luck?” I asked.

“Yeah, I finally tracked him down. He's holed up in a homeless shelter. It's a pretty good hiding place, actually. They were tailing him, so we didn't get a chance to talk. I've got another meet with him tomorrow, he's going to tell me the whole story.”

“What are your instincts telling you about it?” I asked with a slight smile.

Lee took my hand. I've known Ramsey since my parents were alive. He's telling the truth about the set up.”

“Okay,” I said, earning a big smile.

“Hey, lets take off and go out to dinner,” he suggested. I could see that 'time to make up with the little wife' written all over him. The trouble was, he was so damned charming about it. Poor Amanda.

“I _am_ starving,” I admitted.

XXX

We had a pleasant candlelight dinner. I could well imagine how he was able to get around his wife. No matter what he did, how unforgivable, when hit by that boyish, remorseful smile, her resolve probably melted faster than a snowflake in Hawaii. He tried, and he really did mean well. That was the difficult part. He was very much in love with Amanda. It's hard to be mad at someone for screwing up, even constantly, if you know they really are trying their best.... now I knew why it was so rare for Al to get _really_ made at me.

After dinner Lee drove me home and we sat outside on the porch swing, talking.

“Are you coming inside?”

“I'd better not, I've got an early meet with Ramsey tomorrow. That's why I didn't take you to my place,” Lee said with a grin, and leaned over to nuzzle my neck. “You're not still mad, are you?” he asked, voice muffled against my skin.

“Are you kidding?!”

Lee laughed. “I thought you wanted to _talk_ after work?”

“I...” was finding it difficult to concentrate. “I just think it'd be better if I was with you out there. There's safety in numbers,” I tried lamely.

He pulled me into his arms. “Are you really that unhappy with the way things are now?”

I sighed. I still didn't now why I was there, it might not have anything to do with the marital problems between them. So no matter what Al said of Amanda's feelings, until I heard different from Ziggy, it was not my business. And Lee was looking at me with a tentative, slightly hurt expression.

I put my hand on his arm. “I didn't mean to imply being married to you doesn't make me happy. I'm _very_ happy being Mrs. Stetson.”

Lee's smile was sunny. His lips met mine as he pulled me even closer.

“Sam Beckett, you've got work to do!” Al's voice cut through everything else, filling me with sudden terror.

I jumped a mile and pulled away abruptly, developing a coughing fit. As Lee was trying to pat me on the back, I fell off the swing and onto my butt.

When I was able, I mustered my courage and glanced up at Al from my position on the ground. He was laughing heartily.

Now my pride was bruised, too. “I'm glad you find this funny,” I groused.

“I'd be glad if I was you,” Al agreed.

He had a point...so I shut up.

“Amanda?” Lee asked worriedly. “Are you all right? I wasn't laughing at you, honest.” He helped me up.

“I know,” I assured him. “I'm fine, really. But it's been a long day, I should go inside now.”

“Okay,” Lee agreed skeptically. “If you're sure?” I nodded as he walked me to the door. “I'll meet you at the Agency tomorrow, early afternoon. After I talk to Ramsey, I want us to go over the information you pulled together.”

“See you then.” Well, I didn't have much choice. I had to let him kiss me goodnight. All I could concentrate on was the feeling of Al's eyes on me.

Inside, the family was engrossed in a movie. I used a headache as an excuse to go to bed early, and went up to my room.

“Al...” I began the minute the door was closed.

He held up a hand. “Don't say a word. We've got more urgent development. Lee gets killed tomorrow.”

“What?!”

“That's what you're here to prevent. Amanda was in the office when it happened. You have to either keep him from going, or make sure you're out there with him.”

“I'll never be able to stop him from going, that's for sure. But my chances of getting him to let me go with him are pretty slim, too.”

“Then you'll have to sneak out and follow him.”

I took a good look at Al. He was smoking a cigar, and worry lines creased his forehead. “Does Amanda know?”

“She's the one that found out about it.”

“How's she taking it?”

“How do you think? She's tough though, she'll be okay. As long as you save Lee tomorrow.”

“Does Ramsey kill him?” I asked.

“We don't know. The Agency got a tip on his whereabouts, and arrived right after Lee was shot. They killed Ramsey on sight.”

“That smells to me,” I told him. “Too convenient.” I paused to consider our problem. “I hope I don't have to solve the case, too.”

Al checked the handlink. “Ziggy gives that scenario a 65%. He's piecing together all the reports on the situation, to see if he can project anything from them. That's it. Why don't you get some sleep now? You have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I replied, proceeding to undress.

Al choked on cigar smoke.

I turned on the radio and continue to undress, pretending to be unaware of Al's eyes watching me. I made it slow for his benefit.

“Can I ask you a question?” I began seriously.

“Sure,” Al answered distractedly.

“How come you can make me feel better, as a hologram, than anyone else can in the flesh?”

Al stood there. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

It was weird, seducing a hologram. Unlike my display in the previous leap, I wanted to share this with Al, not shove his nose in it. I decided to let him take things wherever he wanted.

I finished my slow undressing to the music, and picked up the granny nightgown.

“You're not gonna put that thing on, are you?” he asked.

I turned to look questioningly at him, still holding the gown. His gaze lowered. It was still a charge to have him devouring me with his eyes. I scratched my neck, fingers lingering casually. His eyes went to the action, hungrily intent on my every move.

“Tired?” Al asked.

I shook my head. “I'm too keyed up to sleep yet.”

“Horny?” he asked in the same casual tone.

I smiled widely. “Maybe,” I teased.

A gleam entered his eyes. He got rid of the cigar. His hands went to the tie he wore. He loosened it, slipping it off and tossing it to disappear on the floor of the Imaging Chamber. Somehow he managed to move his hips provocatively with the simple chore. Next he unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, maddeningly gradual.

I regarded the opened button. “You've got to do better than that, lover.”

He slowly undid the next one.

I shook my head. “If I was there, I'd rip that shirt off you.”

Al smiled wickedly. “But you're not.” He undid another one.

“I'm gonna fall asleep any minute,” I joked, enjoying the show.

In a move that surprised me, Al undid the rest of them all at once.

A song with a good beat came on the radio and I was treated to a show I'd never forget, as Al took off his pants. The way Al knew how to move his pelvis put Elvis to shame. I found myself staring at his crotch as it moved, imagining it doing that to me.

Al read my mind and laughed intimately.

“You owe me a good one,” I told him, licking my lips.

Al continued to gyrate to the music until the last piece of clothing was gone. I got up to join him, and we danced 'together'. I moved to the music sensually, the beat becoming a heartbeat pounding through my body as I danced and watched Al's movements.

Finally, sweaty and out of breath, I collapsed on the bed. Al 'joined' me.

“How come _you're_ not out of breath?” I asked. He _was_ sweaty however. My eyes followed a droplet as it slid slowly down his chest, to disappear somewhere in the hair below his navel.

Al ran a hand across his chest, wiping at the moisture. “You take my breath away, every time I look at you like this,” he said, voice rough with desire, eyes greedily roaming my body.

And so, we continued the slow journey toward mutual satisfaction, teasing, performing for each other, until the night claimed us.

**AL** :

I watched Sam sleep for awhile before going back. After we were both spent, we talked quietly, going over our strategy for the morning. I was pleased with the way he'd pulled himself together after the last leap; he was much more stable now. I'd had a talk with Beeks about his behavior...leaving out some things of course. Just because she knew about our relationship didn't mean I was going to get into every personal detail.

She said someone who was leaping around through time like him had plenty of reason to be courting a breakdown, _without_ any other added complications. She told me it was my presence that kept him sane.

Sam sighed in his sleep, and I pondered the decision I'd made. There was no way I could keep the news from him. When I saw that he was stronger, more recovered, I was going to tell him he had a son.

 _We_ had a son.

XXX

Not surprisingly, I didn't get much sleep that night. After a good dose of strong coffee, I went to say goodbye to Amanda before heading for the Imaging Chamber.

By the circles under her eyes, I could tell she hadn't slept well either. She jumped up when I walked into the room.

“How is Sam going to follow Lee without him spotting the tail?” was the first thing she hit me with.

I smiled in reassurance. “I'm an expert tail – he won't spot _me_.”

The joke sank in and Amanda smiled back, but was only slightly relieved. She took a deep breath, and I didn't have to lay odds on what was coming. “I want to come with you.”

“That's not possible...” I began.

“It is and I know it. Besides, I can help you. I know how Lee works, reacts, every move he's going to make before he does it. Even Ziggy can't get you the information that fast.”

“I can't—”

“You can, I know that too. I wasn't there to watch his back the first time... I need to be there this time, no matter which way things turn out.” Her eyes held my gaze, strength in them.

“I understand how you feel, but--”

“No matter what,” she repeated. “If it was Sam, how badly would you want to be there?”

I stared at her a minute, wondering how much she'd guessed. Then I grabbed her hand and we left the Waiting Room together.

**SAM** :

Everyone was still asleep when I woke and started to get ready. In fact, the sun was just beginning to rise. The house was silent as I fixed myself a quick breakfast and scribbled a note about going to work early.

I was almost finished eating when Al showed up. With a surprise guest.

“Good morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?” he asked, very proper like, but with a hint of innuendo underlying the innocent question. His eyes brightened even more when I felt my cheeks redden.

“Good morning,” I mumbled around my toast.

“Sam, this is Amanda.”

Right, like I couldn't have figured that out by myself? I have her a half smile. “Hi. I'd shake your hand, but...”

Amanda smiled back, a little sheepishly – she'd been in the process of extending her hand when I'd spoken. “It's nice to meet you, Sam... well, as nice as possible, under the circumstances.”

“We'd better get going,” Al said with nervous impatience.

I nodded, carrying my plate to the sink. “Al, what is Amanda doing with you? No offense, Amanda,” I added.

“She had several reasons I couldn't argue with. Most importantly, she knows Lee better than we do. She can tell us what he's going to do, even before _he_ knows.”

Like Al with me, I realized. Yes, she could be helpful. “Okay,” I shrugged noncommittally. “Let's do it.”

XXX

I parked Amanda's truck down the street from Lee's apartment and waited. When he left, I pulled out after him, keeping a big distance between us. The holograms disappeared every now and then to check on his whereabouts, allowing me to hang far behind. He was a pro, and we had to be certain he wouldn't spot me.

We left the city and its suburbs behind. After driving for a good hour, Lee pulled his car over by an isolated stretch of woods. He left the car and disappeared among the trees. We followed.

“This must be where he's meeting Ramsey,” Al said.

“It's an unusual place to meet a contact,” Amanda opined. “He said Ramsey was staying at a homeless shelter downtown. Why meet way out here?”

“Maybe the guy is really paranoid,” Al suggested.

Amanda scanned the woods in front of us. “He...it...happened about a half mile from here.”

Al checked the handlink. “In fifteen minutes.”

Amanda abruptly stumbled, and would have fallen if Al hadn't caught her. In a burst of 'intelligence' I looked down to avoid falling over whatever she had... Then I glanced at them, puzzled.

Amanda bent down to pick something up off the Imaging Chamber floor. As soon as she touched it, I saw what it was.

Al's Fruit of the Looms.

I stared at my feet, prodding a toe in the dirt to see if it was soft enough to dig a hole to bury myself in.

“Do these belong to anybody?” Amanda asked Al tactfully.

Al handled it quite well, making me wonder what other things he'd told her. He shrugged and grabbed the underwear, shoving them into the pocket of his baggy pants. The two of them did seem very close. Maybe that's where my grouchy mood this morning had come from. I shook off the self-analysis. We had a job to do, save Lee's life. That's all I cared about at the moment.

They directed me to hide behind the trunk of a large tree. From my vantage point I could see Lee standing in a clearing maybe 30 feet away. He was talking to someone.

“That's Ramsey,” Amanda told us.

“They look friendly enough towards each other,” I said, noting the way they'd hugged like old friends.

“Shh!” Al quieted me with a finger to his lips.

“Lee believes Ramsey was set up, and so do I,” Amanda said. She watched them a moment. “He's too relaxed. He's let his guard down.”

“He must believe the meeting is safe,” Al added.

I scanned the woods around me, wondering how anyone could get the drop on him without being seen. I had the only real hiding place in the vicinity.

I turned my attention back to the men. Ramsey was saying that he'd been set up, but was afraid to reveal the name of the person responsible. He looked scared. Lee promised him protection, he insisted there wasn't any in his case. He wanted Lee to help him get out of the country, so he could disappear. He knew too much about certain things. Lee made it clear he couldn't help unless Ramsey told him the truth about what was going on.

“That's Lee,” his wife said proudly.

“And somebody else knows it,” Al remarked.

We all saw the figure making it's way toward the pair. Lee turned toward the newcomer, hand automatically going for his gun. Then he relaxed, but a scowl replaced his concern.

“Well, hello there, Lee,” the man said when he was within earshot.

“It's only Dr. Smith,” Amanda assured us.

_Only..._

Al and I locked gazes in dawning comprehension. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

“Shit!” I exclaimed, launching myself from my hiding place.

“You're gonna get yourself shot!” Al cried.

I was already yelling Lee's name as I bounded toward them. It all happened in slow motion, but was really only seconds.

“What's this meeting all about?” Dr. Smith was saying smoothly.

Ramsey started to turn, obviously wanting to make his getaway. Lee was asking me—Amanda, what was going on. I paid them no mind, zeroing in on Smith. Something in my face must have tipped him off, I was almost up to him when he went for his gun. I lunged.

As I got my hands on him, the gun went off.

“Sam!” Al yelled.

Smith fell face down on the ground. I felt for a pulse, but he'd died instantly.

Lee ran to me, gathering me into his arms.

I glanced at the holograms. They were holding hands tightly, sighing in relief at the same time. I grinned widely.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

I looked from Al to Lee, not knowing who to answer – since they'd both spoken at the same time.

“Me, too,” Amanda got her two cents in.

“What's going on?” Lee asked, looking down at Smith's body and then at Ramsey.

“It was Dr. Smith who set you up, wasn't it?” I asked Ramsey.

The man nodded. “He was involved in... shall we say, questionable dealings. I found out about it accidentally, so he put the shoot-to-kill order on me.”

Lee nodded in understanding. “And he knew I'd never help you unless you told me the truth. So he had to kill me, too.” He bent down to check the body for himself, grabbing the gun that I'd left on the ground and stashing it in his waistband.

“Amanda,” Al began. “You'd better get back to the Waiting Room. Sam will be leaping out very soon.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Sam... from the bottom of my heart.”

I smiled at her over Lee's shoulder, mouthing 'good luck.'

“Good luck to you, too. Both of you.” She turned to Al.

“Take care, Amanda. It's been... an experience. I owe you a couple,” Al told her affectionately.

Amanda hugged him hard and gave him a quick kiss. She whispered something into his ear, then let go of him and vanished from my sight.

“There goes a good woman,” Al commented fondly. He looked down at the handlink. “You did it, Sam, as usual. Hey...” he brightened even more. “They needed someone to replace Smith as head of the Agency, so Billy Melrose got the promotion. Now there's the kind of guy they _should_ have had in the first place. That left his job vacant. Guess who took it? Lee... and Amanda, as his number one. That way they both moved up to a mostly supervisory position, one which also gave them the flexibility to spend time out in the field, if they chose.”

I walked over to Al while Lee was getting more information out of Ramsey.

Al continued telling me the good news. “And they bought a bigger house, had a daughter named Mandy – Amanda Lee.”

“That's great,” I agreed. “But if the Agency's files are locked up so tight only Amanda could get into them... where are you getting this information from?”

Al's mouth dropped open and he stared down at the link.

I felt an arm go around my waist and looked into Lee's smiling face. “Good work, Amanda. How did you know?” he asked me.

I smiled back slyly. “What are partners for?” I asked and pulled him into a generous kiss. In the background I could hear Al's voice.

“ _Amanda King_!” he yelled, then, “ _Sam Beckett_!”

I leaped.

**The end.**

2/19/92

**Author's Note:**

> I always disliked how things seemed to change after Lee and Amanda married, they weren't as much of a team anymore (yes, I did hear it was because of Kate Jackson being ill, but canon must be dealt with). So I wanted to explore that and have Sam fix things. And no, I didn't like Dr. Smith at all. How could you tell?


End file.
